I DO HURT TOO
by Kikomori Uzuka
Summary: PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI KE-4 telah berakhir. Bukan hanya para shinobi yang berperang di medan tempur yang menjadi kunci kemenangan itu. Klan Uzumaki yang bersembunyi dari dunia selama ini turut membantu menyegel kekuatan juubi dengan mengorbankan hidup mereka. Naruto yang hidup sendirian sebagai Uzumaki kini memiliki adik, Uzumaki Amaya.


Just a crazy minded Girl who made a fiction, SamDiey

NARUTO owned by Masashi Kishimoto

**I DO HURT TOO**

RATE : GENERAL

GENRE : .ACTION'?'

PAIR

UCHIHA SASUKE &amp; UZUMAKI AMAYA 'OC'

NARUHINA | NEJISAKI | SAINO | SHIKATEMA | LEETEN

MY 1ST NARUTO FICTION. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^

DONT BASH IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, JUST REVIEW FOR A BETTER ONES.

LASTLY HAPPY READING!

Di sebuah gubuk sederhana di tengah kedalaman hutan Negri Bintang. Malam itu telah berkumpul sebuah klan yang dianggap punah oleh seluruh dunia Shinobi. Warna merah mencolok dalam kegelapan yang menemani pertemuan kala itu.

"Juubi telah dibangkitkan. Kita harus segera maju ke garis depan!" gertak seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, Uzumaki Masato.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka yang telah menghancurkan desa kita dan membuat kita bersembunyi hingga saat ini!" Tolak seorang tetua dengan keras. Puluhan orang di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju penuh semangat.

"Tapi kita adalah klan Uzumaki! Klan yang dipercaya untuk menyegel kekuatan kesembilan bijuu, hanya kita yang bisa menghentikan Juubi!"

"Mereka juga memiliki seorang Uzumaki,"

Ucap sang ketua klan menengahi. Uzumaki Atsushi, ayah Masato. Matanya terpejam memberi ketenangan yang benar-benar dibutuhkan dalam ruangan itu.

"Seorang diri saja tidak akan cukup Tousan!" tolak Masato kukuh.

"Dia tidak sendiri, ada cakra Kushina di dalam tubuhnya. Juga ada Kyuubi dan Hachibi,"

Kali ini agaknya Atsushi mulai terpancing emosinya. Dalam benaknya kini melintas kenangan masa lalu ketika adiknya dibawa ke Konoha untuk menjadi _jinchuriki_. Desa kelahirannya yang hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Hidup seperti buronan yang bersembunyi di tengah lebatnya hutan.

Tidak ada kata menyerah baginya. Bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga seluruh klan Uzumaki yang tersisa bergantung padanya. Ini adalah jalan dari Kamisama yang harus ia jalani.

"Tousan!"

"Masato! Mengalahkan Juubi tidak harus dari medan perang. Penyegelan ini juga akan melemahkan Juubi,"

Masato diam saat sang Ayah membentaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia memulai upacara penyegelan bersama empat Uzumaki muda lainnya. Masato menatap sendu pada gadis muda yang duduk bersimpuh tak bertenaga di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kenapa Masa-nii?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Iie, tak apa Maya-chan.." jawab Masato gugup.

Penyegelan pun dimulai. Cahaya merah mulai menyala dan membentuk pola bintang diantara para Uzumaki. Ribuan tipe cakra alam mulai memasuki tubuh gadis muda itu.

Konon penyegelan kekuatan alam yang hanya bisa dilakukan klan Uzumaki ini bisa melemahkan kekuatan Juubi. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa keturunan mereka sendiri. Sebuah keheningan yang menciutkan hati mulai melanda.

"Atsushi-sama, bom Juubi tengah menuju kesini..." kata seorang ninja tipe sensor diantara mereka. Para tetua bergerak gelisah, beda dengan Atsushi yang hanya menghela nafas pelan seolah telah mengetahui hal ini.

"Terus lanjutkan proses penyegelan. orang yang menjadi inang tidak akan mati. Penyegelan ini tidak akan sia-sia, begitu pula pengorbanan Uzumaki..."

BLAST!

Sebuah kilatan dari tarengan dan api amaterasu pada akhirnya berhasil membunuh Uchiha Madara. Kini hanya tersisa Juubi berbentuk pohon raksasa dihadapan mereka. Yang anehnya, pohon raksasa itu seolah menciut sedikit demi sedikit saat ini.

"Berhasil membunuh Madara ternyata menghentikan pohon ini," ujar Naruto.

Keempat edo tensei para Hokage hanya diam, tak menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Hashirama Senju menatap langit timur, sebuah matahari yang terbit dengan nyaman menandai akhir dari peperangan.

Dan juga, perasaan rindu yang telah lama terkubur menyeruak begitu saja di kalbunya. Begitu pula dengan Namikaze Minato. Naruto menatap bingung tingkah edo tensei ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja _tousan_?"

"Naruto, aku merasa _kaasan_ mu hidup kembali.." jawab Namikazi Minato

"Aku juga merasa Mito kembali hidup. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini?" tambah Hashirama.

Hokage kedua, Tobirama Senju memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Mempertajam kekuatan tipe sensornya. Memastikan apabila yang dikatakan kakak dan Yondaime adalah benar.

"Klan Uzumaki telah kembali. Di sisi timur!"

Tak banyak menunggu para Hokage kembali menghilang dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa juga mengikuti leluhur nya pergi. Sasuke yang masih perlu memulihkan lukanya pun tak memperdulikan teriakan Sakuran dan terus mengikuti jejak para Hokage.

Terhitung dua hari berturut-turut Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari mengikuti keempat Hokage. Dan kini mereka tiba di tanah lapang yang ada di daerah Negri Bintang. Naruto menyenggol siku Sasuke.

"Kau pernah kesini?" bisik Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi kekuatan cakra disini terasa sangat kuat." jawab Sasuke. Naruto memberi anggukan setuju.

"Tempat ini... adalah arah dari ledakan bom juubi yang pertama,"

Kata Naruto yang membuat keheningan untuk sesaat. Para hokage dan Sasuke terlihat siibuk menjelajahi reruntuhan yang ada sampai Naruto berteriak keras.

"Hiyaaa! Ada orang!"

Rambut merah menyala itu mengingatkan Naruto pada satu orang, _kaasan_ nya. Minato dan Hashirama mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Sebuah senyum kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Bukan yang terkasih rupanya.

"eungh.."

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata edo tensei miliki sang Hokage pertama. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengumpulkan cakranya di telapak tangan. Membentuk cakranya menyerupai pisau dan melompat ke dahan terdekat.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan kagum. Kekuatan gadis itu pasti cukup besar hingga bisa membuat pisau cakra tepat setelah terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mulai melupakan gadis berambut merah lainnya yang senantiasa menemani perjalanannya, Karin.

"2 Edo tensei dan 2 manusia. Siapa kalian!" tanya gadis itu, waspada.

"Dan siapa kau gadis aneh!" balas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyaa bertambah kuat bukan berarti membuat Naruto bertambah pintar.

"Uzumaki Amaya. Siapa kau pria bodoh!"

Hashirama tersenyum tipis mendengar nama yang familiar baginya. Minato bagai melihat Kushina muda yang berdiri menantang anak-anak yang mengganggunya. Ditariknya seulas senyum setulus mungkin.

"Turunlah Uzumaki muda! Kami kawan lama dari Konohagakure,"

"Jadi kini hanya tersisa kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Gadis itu, Uzumaki Amaya mengangguk pelan. Satu-satunya sumber penyinaran yang ada hanyalah nyala api unggun di gua itu, menambah kesenduan dari Amaya.

Semua orang nampak bersedih hati mendengar cerita Amaya. Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke dan Tobirama Senju, dua orang yang memang berwatak dingin.

"Dahulu kami harus mengorbankan desa kami setelah menyegel para _bijuu_. Kini kami harus berkorban untuk menyegel _juubi_, kenapa harus klan Uzumaki yang berkorban? Dan kenapa harus aku yang selamat, kenapa hanya aku yang selamat?" tangis Amaya.

"Kau harus menghormati jalan ninja yang dipilih klanmu. Mereka gugur dengan terhormat menyelamatkan kami semua," ujar Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen menenangkan.

"Kau tak sendirian Maya-san, putraku adalah seorang Uzumaki. Dan juga.. walau terlambat, kau bisa memanggilku _Ojisan._.." tambah Minato

"Kau bisa memanggilku _Oniisan_!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Konoha selalu terbuka untukmu. Kami adalah keluargamu," kali ini Hashirama yang disertai anggukan lembut Hokage kedua.

'_Kau dan aku sama, berkorban demi kebaikan orang banyak. Tapi tak dikenal ataupun diakui. Mungkin kita bisa saling menenangkan...'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Hashirama melepaskan ikatan pelindung kepala lambang konoha di kepalanya. Tanpa segan mengikatkan tanda itu pada Amaya yang menatap sang Hokage tak percaya.

"Kini kau adalah ninja Konoha, Uzumaki Amaya!"

**tobecontinue.**


End file.
